wikizporadnikamifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jak pozbyć się Świadków Jehowy
Jak pozbyć się Świadków Jehowy-poradnik. Skoro tutaj trafiłeś, to pewnie miałeś przyjemność spotkać parę Świadków Jehowy, którzy uznali, że jesteś zainteresowany prenumeratą Strażnicy. No dobrze, parę razy przyszli, ale dzisiaj powiedziałeś sobie dość! Tak więc czytaj nasz poradnik i ciesz się upragnionym spokojem. Na dilerkę W tej metodzie nie możesz być sam! Musi być jeszcze ktoś w Twoim domu/mieszkaniu. Gości wpuszczasz do domu/mieszkania. Żeby zachować pozory, nie możesz być miłym podczas zapraszania ich do środka. Najlepiej od razu zapytaj się ich stanowczym tonem, czy przynieśli towar. Gdy delikwenci nie będą wiedzieć, o co chodzi, to zawołasz kumpla pod umówionym pseudonimem. Mówisz: Kurwa, ci pajace nie przynieśli towaru… Co z nimi zrobimy? (możesz dodać: Przynieś klamkę, gdzie mój nóż?). Kolega przychodzi z wiadomością, że noża lub pistoletu nie ma (grożenie osobom bronią lub nożem to przestępstwo). Ty mówisz: Kurwa, to szukaj dalej…. Ciesz oczy faktem, że delikwenci pospiesznie będą chcieli opuścić twoje mieszkanie. Ważna uwaga: musisz wykazać się umiejętnościami improwizacyjnymi, aby nie dać im dojść do słowa, tylko cały czas wkręcać ich w sytuację. Na czas Należy odegrać stosowną scenkę. Nie otworzywszy drzwi wydrzyj się: Kurwa, co za debil przychodzi o tak wczesnej porze? Mamuśka, kurwa, otwórz im drzwi! (pora nie ma nic do rzeczy). Mamuśka krzyczy, żebyś sam im otworzył. Drzesz się Dobra, ale jak to Świadkowie Jehowy, to ich zapierdolę!. Dajesz im 30 sekund na ucieczkę, a ty cieszysz się spokojem. Na WDŻ Metoda jest dobra tylko wtedy, gdy wejdą same kobiety. Ty musisz być facetem. Kobieta w sumie też się odnajdzie, więc jeśli jesteś dziewczyną, to grasz rolę lesbijki. Otwierasz grzecznie drzwi i wpuszczasz je do środka. Usadzasz je wygodnie w salonie/kuchni i siadasz naprzeciwko nich. Nie dając im dojść do słowa mówisz: A więc, porozmawiajmy o seksie. Napawaj się reakcją i ciesz, że te kobiety tu już więcej nie przyjdą. Na sekciarza Grzecznie otwierasz drzwi, witając się ze świadkami. Nie możesz pozwolić dojść im do słowa, nawijając coś w stylu: Witaj! Wspaniałe wiadomości! Jesteś kosmitą! lub np. Cześć, normalni i w żaden sposób nie dyskryminowani Jehowie! Jesteśmy otwarci wobec wszelkich normalności tego świata! Jesteście częścią naszej wielkiej społeczności. Traktowani na takich samych zasadach jak reszta. Zapraszamy do środka! Z braku możliwości wygadania się świadkowie powinni odejść zostawiając ci ulotki i gazetkę. Przydadzą się do palenia w piecu albo jako podkładka pod patelnię z jajecznicą. Na kablówkę Jedna osoba, mieszkanie blokowe. Podczas wizyty starasz się wywiązać taki dialog:-Dzień dobry, chcieliśmy pana zapytać o… -Nie wiem o co wam chodzi. Nie mam pojęcia skąd się wzięły te wszystkie programy.-?-Ja się na tych kablach nie znam, ktoś w nocy musiał grzebać.-Ale my nie jesteśmy…-Wiem, wiem, co sobie myślicie, ale na tym HBO i tak same powtórki lecą. No sami powiedzcie, kto będzie płacił za to 3 dychy miesięcznie?-Nie mamy do pana o to pretensji, chcieliśmy tylko…-Dobra, wygraliście. Przyznaję się, szwagier pożyczył kluczyk do skrzynki i się podpięliśmy. Ale to nie tylko my. Szymańska z góry też ma nielegalnie i papierosami z przemytu jeszcze handluje.-Ale my jesteśmy Świadkami Jehowy!-Co? To czego mnie w błąd wprowadzacie! Żartów wam się zachciewa?! Nie wiecie, że to nielegalnie pod monterów się podszywać! Ja wszystko o was wiem, to wy szczacie po piwnicach i żarówki wykręcacie! Jeszcze raz mi tu przyjdziecie… Na strzykawkę Naturalnie wpuszczasz ich do domu. Jesteś zadowolony i szczęśliwy, że przyszli. Chwilę rozmawiasz z nimi o religii i innych rzeczach. Następnie stawiamy na stole krzyż (wówczas możesz zaobserwować grymas twarzy u świadków, którzy wyznają, że Jezus umarł na palu) i zapalasz świece. Zasłaniamy żaluzje lub rolety. Wyciągasz strzykawkę i mówisz: A teraz, moi bracia, wymienimy się krwią! Jesteście na to gotowi? Na satanistę Wpuszczasz Świadków Jehowy do domu. Gdy przewodnicząca bierze oddech przed wykładem o dobrych nowinach i mądrości połączonej z dobrocią ich króla królów, przywołujesz kolegę i oznajmiasz: Praktykanci przyszli, czas zacząć czarną mszę. Kolega odpowiada: W porządku. Niech złożą swoją ofiarę krwi. Możesz zapytać o kota lub ludzkie zwłoki. Na kucharza Widząc, że świadkowie szanują krew, witasz się z nimi słowami Dzień dobry, zapraszam na rozmowę. Akurat kaszankę podgrzewam to Państwa poczęstuje. Na 99% podziękują za rozmowę i zostawią ulotki. Na alfonsa W tej metodzie potrzebny jest znajomy. Muszą przyjść dwie kobiety: jedna młoda i ładna, druga starsza… A jak stara to wiadomo, że brzydka. Gdy usłyszysz dzwonek do drzwi, otwórz je i oznajmij: Młoda właź, a stara niech poczeka za drzwiami. Któraś z nich powinna powiedzieć, że muszą razem i takie tam gadanie. Krzyknij do kumpla siedzącego w pokoju: Zdzichu, chcesz starą?. Mając pokerową minę czekaj na efekt końcowy, jakim powinna być ucieczka Jehowych. Alternatywnie zalecasz się do babki, olewając faceta. Bądź przy tym kurewsko nachalny! Któreś z nich, jeśli nie oboje, powinno trzasnąć twoimi drzwiami zanim ty to zrobisz. Na debila Przyjmujesz Świadków Jehowy do domu. Dajesz im herbatę i ciasteczka albo ciasto (sernik najlepiej). Rozmawiacie o wierze. Następnie rozpoczynasz studium biblijne, zaczynasz chodzić na zebrania, po roku bierzesz chrzest. Cieszysz się brakiem wizyt świadków. Dopóki przestrzegasz ich wiary, to nie musisz obawiać się przewodniczącego zboru, który by ciebie opieprzył za masturbację, transfuzję krwi lub inne zbrodnie przeciwko Jehowie. Na chama Otwierasz drzwi i zaraz nimi przypierdalasz. Następnie albo cieszysz się spokojem albo plujesz jadem na świadków w sklepie budowlanym na stoisku z nowymi drzwiami. Na egzorcystę Będą ci potrzebne woda święcona, Biblia Tysiąclecia (tak, musi to być to wydanie Pisma Świętego), sutanna i krzyż. Oprócz tego musisz być stanowczą osobą, która nie pozwoli świadkom dojść do słowa. Gdy wejdą, to otwierasz im grzecznie drzwi i krzyczysz nagle coś w stylu Precz, szatanie! lub Diable, zostaw to ciało!. Może być również Boże! Daj mi siły!. Następnie kropisz świadków wodą święconą i mówisz: W imię Ojca i Syna i Ducha Świętego, precz! oraz czytasz jakiś fragment Pisma Świętego tak głośno, żeby sąsiedzi usłyszeli. Na koniec pokazujesz im krzyż i krzyczysz W imię Jezusa, odejdź precz! Teraz możesz z radością podziwiać wyjście skołowanych świadków z mieszkania. Na zaskoczenie Otwierasz grzecznie drzwi i witasz świadków słowami: Dziękuję, mam już paszport Polsatu. Następnie jeszcze grzeczniej drzwi zamykasz. Na wykształconego Otwierasz drzwi i grzecznie się z nimi witasz. Następnie gdy świadkowie chcą dać Strażnicę lub ulotki, to pytasz się ich, czy mają wśród rozdawanych książek Kryzys sumienia ''Raymonda Franza. Jeśli to nie podziała, to możesz zapytać się ich o koniec świata z 1914, aferę pedofilską wśród świadków w Australii, brak pomocy dla współwyznawców z Malawi lub o jakąkolwiek aferę związaną ze świadkami. Na nieobecność Gdy usłyszysz pukanie świadków do drzwi, wyłączasz TV/VLC/RedTube i zwyczajnie udajesz, że cię nie ma w domu. Na Ojca Chrzestnego Potrzebujesz kilku kolegów w garniakach, dobrej znajomości kina gangsterskiego i ewentualnie kilku plastikowych pistoletów. Kiedy zapukają, niech jeden z twoich kolegów otworzy im drzwi i bez słowa wprowadzi ich do domu. Ty sam siedź za biurkiem z poważną miną (najlepiej przy zaciągniętych zasłonach), a wokół ciebie niech stoi reszta kumpli z pistoletami za paskiem (Jehowi powinni już się przestraszyć). Gdy wejdą, powitaj ich nawijką ''Witajcie w moim domu, jak mogę wam pomóc? wygłoszoną w stylu Marlona Brando z wyraźnym włoskim akcentem. Gdy zaczną gadać o nawracaniu, przerwij im A więc chcecie, abym pomógł Wam nawracać ludzi… Dobrze, żaden Włoch nie odmówi szczerej prośbie potrzebującego, ale pamiętajcie, że może ja będę potrzebował kiedyś pomocy od Was, przyjaciele. i zwracając się do „ochroniarzy”: Vito, Salvatore, pomóżcie państwu przekonywać ludzi. Tylko żeby nie skończyło się jak ostatnio, bo nasz Consigliere i tak ma dużo pracy i nie zamierza was znowu bronić. Jehowi zaczną tłumaczyć, że zaszła pomyłka i że oni lepiej już pójdą, na co ty podnosząc się z miejsca Gardzicie moją pomocą? Żaden szanujący się człowiek rodziny Raviolich nie zniesie takiej obelgi!, po czym niech „ochrona” wywali ich za drzwi. Możesz wysłać dwóch najgroźniej wyglądających ziomków, żeby chwilę szli za Jehowami. Powinno, to dać jeszcze lepszy efekt. Na obojętnego Wpuszczasz Świadków do domu. Gestem nakazujesz im usiąść, po czym wyjmujesz telefon i zaczynasz rozmowę (nawet sztuczną). Gadasz o normalnych rzeczach (dla lepszego efektu możesz mówić, że twój brat jest księdzem). Za każdym razem gdy świadkowie będą chcieli coś powiedzieć, uciszasz ich gestem i mówisz dalej. Dobrze będzie, gdy w twoim pokoju będą takie atrybuty jak: brewiarz księdza egzorcysty, pentagram, magazyny i filmy porno, niewyobrażalny bałagan, majtki usmarowane w czekoladzie, skarpety wiszące na lampie, film porno lecący w telewizorze, puste butelki po piwie i wódce, upozorowane (lub nie) wymioty na podłodze, kaszanka itp. W pokoju powinny również unosić się nieprzyjemne zapachy, im intensywniejsze, tym lepiej. W końcu zrezygnują i sami wyjdą. Na różaniec Metoda ta może dać dużo sadystycznej przyjemności, pod warunkiem że jest dobrze wykonana. Potrzebujesz do tego: kilka osób (najlepiej starsze kobiety), figurkę Maryi, różaniec oraz ew. włączony telewizor na kanale Trwam lub radio nastawione na Radiu Maryja. Gdy zapukają, to wpuszczasz ich i udajesz ignoranta, który myśli, że świadkowie są tacy sami jak katolicy, tylko że więcej czytają Biblii. Wprowadzasz ich do pokoju, w którym babcie odmawiają różaniec. Gościom mówisz: Dziękuję, że przyszliście się z nami pomodlić za wstawiennictwem naszej królowej Maryi. Gdzie wasze różańce?. Gdy świadkowie się ujawnią, zacznij krzyczeć: Złodzieje! Przyszli nas okraść w nasz święty dzień modlitwy! Zofia, dzwoń po policję!. Jedna osoba wyciąga telefon i udaje, że dzwoni, a Ty napawaj się ich wymówkami. W końcu litujesz się i mówisz: Zosia, nie dzwoń! To nie złodzieje. Na końcu powiedz, że jeśli nie odmówią 50 zdrowasiek, to rzeczywiście zadzwonisz. Odmówią, lub… odmówią. Tak czy inaczej, wygrywasz. Na obcokrajowca Otwierając drzwi natychmiast zaczynasz nawijać w obcym języku. Im bardziej egzotyczny, tym lepiej. Nie przerywając, zapraszasz ich gestami do salonu, gdzie kontynuujesz monolog. Po chwili powinni odpuścić. Uwaga! Metodę możesz stosować tylko wtedy, gdy jesteś poza swoim miejscem zamieszkania. Świadkowie mają własną aplikację mobilną, która tłumaczy im pytania w stylu Czy chcesz porozmawiać o Jezusie?. Na tajnego agenta Musisz być sam w domu. Gdy wejdą, wpuść ich, mówiąc żeby się pospieszyli. Zamknij drzwi i zasłoń wszystkie okna. Zapytaj, czy nikt ich nie śledził, ale nie dawaj im dojść do słowa. Następnie ścisz głos do szeptu, powiedz: Oto wasza misja: Agent wykradł tajne dokumenty agencji. Musicie je odzyskać. Kiedy któryś z nich spróbuje się odezwać, powiedz groźnym tonem Żadnych pytań, !. Pospiesznie wyproś ich z domu i zamknij drzwi na klucz. Na gender Metoda łatwa i możliwa do wykonania prawie zawsze. Istnieją dwie wersje tej metody. Jeśli jesteś mężczyzną, to pędem zrzucasz ubrania (oprócz majtek) i malujesz usta szminką. Jak już im otworzysz drzwi, to zalotnym spojrzeniem mierzysz przybyłych gości. Zaczynasz przymilać się do świadków i składać im dwuznaczne propozycje aż zaczną się wycofywać. Jeśli przyszły kobiety podyskutuj o kobiecych sprawach/kobietach/facetach. Jeśli nawiążą rozmowę, mów o tym, jakie to gender jest lub nie jest (i tak nikt z nich nic nie wie o gender). Puść wodze fantazji i doprowadź do wrzenia świadków Jehowy. Jeśli jesteś kobietą, to otwierasz im drzwi ubrana w spodnie i podkoszulek. Koniecznie niechlujnie. Podczas rozmowy pijesz piwo, puszczasz bąki, masturbujesz się i rozrzucasz skarpety po dywanie. Następnie rozmawiasz z nimi o gender. Jak świadkowie powiedzą, że muszą przygotować się na rozmowę i przyjdą w najbliższym czasie to cieszysz się spokojem. Oni już nie wrócą, bo dostaną zakaz. Na sułtana W tej metodzie potrzebujesz dwóch kolegów i tyle samo kobiet. Ty z kolei wcielasz się w sułtana. Niech jeden z kolegów wpuści świadków do domu. Gdy będą wchodzić, niech krzyknie: Destur! Świadkowie Jehowy han hazretleri!. Drzwi prowadzące do pokoju muszą być jednak zamknięte. Kolega wchodzi do pokoju, kłania się tobie i mówi: Panie, przybyli Świadkowie Jehowy, na co odpowiadasz odpowiadasz: Wejść!. W tym czasie kobiety powinny, skąpo odziane, tańczyć przed Tobą. Gdy Jehowi wejdą, ale zdążą zobaczyć erotyczne tańce, powinieneś powiedzieć coś w stylu: Ali Aga! Mamy gości, zabierz stąd nałożnice i każ przygotować lokmę i kebab!. Oszołomieni Jehowi siadają. W tym momencie powinni zacząć głosić swoje doktryny. Gdy powiedzą coś o Bogu, Jezusie, Michale Archaniele, itd. musisz wściekły wstać z fotela i zacząć krzyczeć coś w stylu: CO?! NIEWIERNI ŚMIĄ GŁOSIĆ KŁAMSTWA W MOIM PAŁACU?! W IMIĘ ALLAHA, ZROBIMY Z WAS DRUGI MOHACZ! MOHAMMED, ŚCIĄĆ ICH!. Jehowi będą unikać twojego domu przez najbliższe 16 lat. Któż bowiem będzie chciał zadrzeć ze sułtanem rodem ze Wspaniałego Stulecia? Na ikonolatrię Metoda trochę droższa, ale za to bardzo skuteczna. Rozstawiasz na półce kilkanaście figurek Matki Boskiej, religijnych obrazków, oraz jak najwięcej zdjęć JP2. Zapraszasz świadków do środka, padasz przed półką na kolana i oddajesz kilka razy pokłon obrazkom (możesz je całować). Bierzesz do ręki po kolei wszystkie figurki, i mówisz: Ta Matka Boska jest na ból gardła, ta jest od dzieci, ta jest na przyjaźń itd., albo Lepiej modlić się do tej Matki Boskiej, bo jest silniejsza od tamtej. Gdy zaczną nawijać coś o drugim przykazaniu usuniętym przez Kościół, bierzesz któryś z cięższych obrazów (najlepiej drewnianą ikonę) i napierdzielasz nim po ich głowach tak długo, aż zamienią się w odlewy ich twarzy. Krzyczysz przy tym na nich, że są poganami i nie szanują Świętego Papieża Polaka Naszego Rodaka, oraz nie noszą kolejnych cudownych medalików z jego wizerunkiem, jakie możesz dostać w najnowszym wydaniu Super Expressu. Efekt gwarantowany. Na wojskowego Załatwiasz sobie paru kolegów w mundurach (tak, muszą być współczesne NATOwskie), gdy świadkowie przychodzą, niech jeden z twoich kolegów otworzy im drzwi i przyciszonym głosem mów Niestety nie mogę teraz rozmawiać, zaraz wyślę któregoś z podwładnych. W tym momencie przed dom wychodzisz ty (w mundurze wz. 93 lub wz. 2010, z kamizelką i krzyżem), rozpoczynasz z nimi kulturalną rozmowę, lecz gdy próbują ci dać jakieś gazetki, wymieniasz się z nimi za gazetki WP (ew. Strzelec). Kategoria:Poradniki Kategoria:Poradniki związane ze społeczeństwem Kategoria:Poradniki związane z religią